fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederic X Slash
Character Frederic © Zilver_Hawk Slash © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Frederic: *cleaning his heal staff and softly singing* Be thou my vision... Slash: *walking nearby* What the hell is that? Frederic: Hm...I suppose that's clean enough... Slash: *finds him* Oh. It's just a child. Frederic: I wonder where Rodney went...*looks around* Slash: *steps out in front of him* Got any money? Frederic: *startled, he steps back with wide eyes* Wh-What? Slash: Do you have any money? Frederic: A...A little bit... Slash: Hand it over. Frederic: B-But...no! Slash: Pardon? Hand it over. Frederic: *shakes his head* N-No...!! Slash: *pulls out a knife* Come on, this doesnt have to be hard.. Frederic: *backs up* Y-You don't have to... Slash: Where are your parents? Frederic: I-I don't have a-any... Slash: Huh? You're an orphan? Frederic: *nods a bit* Y-Yes...Sir.... Slash: What happened to your parents? Frederic: I-I don't know...I never...met th-them. Slash: They were probably murdered. Frederic: *his eyes widen a bit* H-How do you know that? Slash: You were never given an explanation for their death, were you? Frederic: I've never...m-met them... Slash: But whoever told you that you did not have parents. They did not explain why, did they? Frederic: Th-The father of my church said th-that someone...dropped me off...no one ever saw who. Slash: Precisely. Your parents were murdered. Frederic: *quietly* You don't...know that... Slash: Does the truth hurt you? Frederic: Y-You don't know that that's the truth... Slash: Your emotions hinder your vision, weak child. *leaves* Frederic: *shaking a bit* I-I shouldn't wander from Rodney anymore... End of Support C 'Support Level B ' Slash: *doing pushups* ... Frederic: *nearby, he's tending to a rabbit's wounds* Hold still little guy...then you can go home... Slash: *walks over and blasts the rabbit with fire* ... Frederic: HEY! Slash: Orphan kid, you can't have distractions like that. Frederic: *sniffles* B-But...it was...just a rabbit... Slash: There's four million left in the forest and now I got you dinner. Happy? Frederic: I...I'm not hungry anymore... Slash: As much as I hate to admit it, you remind me of myself, Orphan. Frederic: Wh-What? Slash: Pathetic, right? I used to sit and cry in my sorrow just like you Frederic: *dries his eyes on his sleeve* I-I'm not crying. Slash: You need to be stronger. I'm going to help you. Frederic: *gulps* Wh-What if I don't want your help? Slash: You need it. You may very well die without it. Frederic: I-I don't care. Slash: You don't care if you die? Frederic: I-I don't want your help is all... Slash: You like stories? Frederic: A-A bit...yes... Slash: Would you like to hear a story? Frederic: *looks at him with wide eyes* I-I'm not sure... Slash: There was a boy in an orphanage who constantly got beat up for always crying. So you know what he did? Frederic: What? Slash: He got himself a knife and protected himself. He took charge. He didn't allow them to hurt him anymore. Frederic: When afflicted, one is supposed to turn the other cheek. Slash: So I could have this one scarred as well? *turns his face and points to his unscarred cheek* Frederic: If...If it happens...it happens....*quietly* But I'd prefer if you didn't... Slash: You are weak. Perhaps someday you'll learn. *leaves* Frederic: I'm...like him? End of Support B 'Support Level A ' Slash: *counting coins* ... Frederic: Rodney! Slow down! I can't keep up! Slash: Oh, hey Orphan Frederic: *a bit wary* ...Hello... Slash: *stands up* You still weak? Frederic: Are you still mean? Slash: Apparently. Would you like another story? Frederic: It's not...a nice story is it? Slash: Nice? It is a story of what is. Frederic: I...suppose I could listen. Slash: The same boy who had stood up for himself, he stole for someone. On one of his theft missions he thought he could steal something extra for himself. He was cocky and arrogant. Do you think this was good? Frederic: No...it doesn't sound...good... Slash: Good. You are correct. He was too proud and the man caught him. The story grows longer, but eventually it led to the arson of all of the boy's stolen possessions. Not a good outcome. Do you understand the point of both stories? Frederic: That steal and violence ultimately lead to ones own ruin as well as displeasure in the eyes of the goddess? Slash: No. That emotions bring about destruction. Sitting in depression or swelling in pride. Frederic: Some emotions...are not bad. Slash: Such as? Frederic: Well...wh-when you love something it makes you want to protect more than if you didn't love it. It makes you have a sense of power. Slash: And if you lose what you love, or if it is taken hostage? Then you are weak. It is an unacceptable risk. Frederic: Then your anger drives you to get the thing you love back. Slash: Your anger blinds you. Besides, what do you know of anger? Frederic: Not much, Sir... Slash: *thinks for a moment* I'm going to kill you, Orphan. *draws his knife* Frederic: *takes a step back, bracing his staff* B-But why?! Slash: Hold still. I will kill you, understood? But *he holds out the hilt of the dagger and places the point to his heart* I cannot if you kill me first. Frederic: I-I have n-n-no way to kill...y-you... Slash: *pushes the hilt into his palm* Remember, I will kill you. Frederic: I...I can't! Slash: *pulls the knife away* See? Weak. Frederic: At least I have morals... Slash: Morals? There is nothing immoral about killing a man who is going to kill you *stands up and places his hand out as if he's about to blast him with fire* Frederic: B-But it is immoral to kill a child wh-who does not wish t-t-to fight. Slash: Then you'd better run. Frederic: *takes a few steps back, keeping his eyes on him* Slash: *makes a sudden move, trying to scare him* Frederic: Aah! *starts and falls backwards onto his butt* Slash: *smiles a bit* You're clumsy, too. You remind me far too much of myself to kill you. Frederic: Th...Thank you? Slash: Perhaps one of these days you will grow strong as I have, too Frederic: *gulps* I don't think I will. Slash: You feel weak, now, as did I. But someday, you will grow out of child into man, Orphan. Frederic: My name isn't Orphan! Slash: What is your name? Frederic: I am Frederic. Slash: I am Slash. I hope someday we meet again when you are stronger, Frederic. *leaves* Frederic: ...Maybe... End of Support A ''' '''Frederic, the Meek Orphan, and Slash, the Manipulative Loner Slash eventually did run into Frederic, who had grown more talented in magic and knowledge. However, his form of strength was not what Slash considered power. Slash urged him to try harder, secretly hoping the boy might follow in his footsteps. However, Frederic kept his morality and, while still befriending Slash, always opposed his beliefs.